


A Father's Guilt

by Ramblings_Of_Deranged_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Childhood, Coma, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblings_Of_Deranged_Mind/pseuds/Ramblings_Of_Deranged_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Weasley was in a car accident on her second daughter's first birthday that left her in a persistent vegetative state. Despite the best efforts of both magical and muggle help, it was clear she would never wake up. After a long legal battle between her mother and husband, legal guardianship was given to her mother, who, against her husband's wishes, decided to keep her alive via machines. </p><p>However, this is not that story. This story is about Audrey's daughter and how she dealt with her mother's situation. This is the story of a little girl growing up and learning to cope with whatever life throws at her. This is the story of Molly Weasley the Second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've written in the HP fandom in a long time, so sorry if I get some things wrong. As well, I don't know anything about the legal system and legal guardianship in the UK, so I'm making things up as I go to suite the story, though legal issues don't come up often. 
> 
> In case it's not clear, Audrey is a muggle in this story.

Molly Weasley the Second can describe, in minute detail, the way her mother’s long blonde hair shimmers in artificial light like spun gold. She can tell you how many freckles dot her mother’s pale face (346), her long, once-graceful arms (210 on the left, 245 on the right), and her small shoulders (34 on the left, 86 on the right.). She can tap out the exact rhythm of the rise and fall of her mother’s chest without even being in the same room as her. She can tell you how her mother’s pale skin contrasts with her sky blue sheets, and how her body has became so much weaker, so much more fragile, over the years as her muscles kept atrophying. 

There are a lot of this Molly can’t tell you about her mother, though. She can’t tell you, from first hand knowledge at least, what color her mother’s eyes are. She can’t tell you if her mother’s laugh is soft, like the tinkling of bells, or loud and boisterous, like a herd of joyful elephants. She can’t tell you if her mother preferred chocolate or caramel, or if she could sing, or do a handstand, or count to a million. She can’t tell you how smart her mother is, or if she gave good advice. She can’t tell you if her mother liked to snuggle, like Aunt Ginny, or if she was awkward and stiff when showing physical affection, like Dad. She can’t tell you what her mother would have thought of Dad and Oliver kissing in the kitchen, like Molly caught them doing when she was seven. 

And the reason for all of this? Molly’s mother had been in a ‘persistent vegetative state’ for exactly ten out of the eleven years that Molly had been alive.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, but I'm already working on the next couple of chapters. I'll have the next one up, hopefully, by the end of the weekend, and then one or two chapters a week after that.


End file.
